


always been us

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alternate universe where instead of interrupting Archie, Betty let’s him finish his sentence when they talk alone about their partners at the end of season 1.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	always been us

“But a little part of me always thought it would be... you and me.” He says, gazing into her big blue-green eyes. 

He couldn’t lie to his best friend, not when Betty was looking at him ever so earnestly, her lips parting to release the most faint of sighs.

“Arch-“ her words are a mere whisper, her voice caught in her throat as she tries to formulate what she’s thinking, but truth is, she can’t quite think clearly. Not when Archie is standing right in front of her, looking as though he is about to offer her his heart in his hands.

“I know... Betty, it’s... a lot. But I just- I don’t know... I don’t want to lie to you. It’s not like the thought has never crossed my mind. I mean, we’ve always been us. It’s always been us, right?”

He’s right, she thinks. It has always been the two of them. But the sheer prospect of Archie not loving her back the same way had terrified her for so long. And when finally mustering up the courage after what could only be described as the prom-night from hell, all her nightmares finally came true.

Now though, their setting was a little less optimal, and though the last time seemed as something out of a cheesy rom-com where the guy finally admits his feelings (though that part never happened), this seems a bit more like them. It’s simple, it’s uncomplicated and real. It’s... them.

“Ever since prom I’ve been kicking myself for not being honest with you, not even when I was about to lose you, just because I thought you deserved better than me. And you do, you deserve so much better. But seeing you with Jughead made me realize that we choose who we deserve, and that just maybe, I could be the one you deserve.”

Jughead. She’s with Jughead, yet here she is, lost in the boy before her, the one she’s been in love with for so long, who is finally spewing out his true feelings for her to hear. It is a lot to take in all at once. Somehow it’s everything she has ever wanted wrapped in everything she feared would happen. And tough she cares for Jughead, nothing compares to the feeling when Archie is gazing into her eyes. It’s like he’s taking her breath away without even trying.

And he is.

She is still looking into his eyes, her gaze flickering down to his lips and holding her gaze before she leans in to kiss him.

She’s swirling, her head is light and it’s almost as if she’s floating on a cloud made of cotton. He’s so soft, so good, and he’s hers. And she hasn’t said it yet, but she is very much his.

Betty pulls away for a moment, his lips chasing her as she grins.

“It has always been us, Arch, it will always be us,” she whispers, and his lips touches hers. This time, it’s slower, as though they need to savor the feeling of home for as long as possible.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he mumbles in between quick and sweet kisses.

“Why are you sorry?” She questions, chucking lightly.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.”

She exhales, her forehead resting against Archie’s.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters to me.”


End file.
